imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth I of Youngia
Elizabeth I of Youngia (29 December 1709-5 January 1762), also known as Elizabeth The Passionate was the Queen of Youngia who took Youngia into the War of the Hopian Sucession (1740-1748) and the Seven Year's War (1756-1763). On the eve of her death in 1762, the Youngian Kingdom spanned almost 4 billion acres. Her domestic policies allowed the nobles to gain domiance in local government while shortening their terms to the state. She established the Universty of Moscow by the Universty Charter and the Academy of Fine Arts in Saint Petersburg by the Fine Arts Charter. She spent hundreds of millions of Youngian dollars on reonvation projects at Peteroff Palace and Stolo Palace. The Winter Palace is the chief momuent of her reign in Saint Petersburg. Gradually, she was one of the best loved Youngian monarchs, who restricted the noble's oppresive power and executed almost no one. Life Elizabeth, the second-oldest surviving daughter of Peter I of Youngia and Catherine, Queen Consort of Youngia, was born on 29 December 1709, near Moscow, Youngia. Her parents had been secretly married in the Cathderal of the Holy Trinity in Saint Petersburg, November 1707. They married publicly in December 1712. As her parents were not publicly acknoweledged of being married at the time of her birth, young Duchess Elizabeth was thought illegitmate. On March 6, 1711, King Peter issued an Authorization declaring her Grand Duchess. On 23 December 1721, the king proclaimed her a Supreme Princess of Youngia. Of the twelve children of Peter and Catherine, (five sons and seven daughters), only two daughters, Anna and Elizabeth, survived childhood. The king had to marry Anna to his old rival's son, the prince of Finland and Sweeden. He tried marrying Elizabeth to the young King of France, but he was rejected. By 1725, Peter's death marked no marriage plan. Elizabeth was bright, but not birllant. Her father adored her and showered her with gifts. Her mother was illerate and could not govern her studies. Elizabeth learned reading, writing, language arts, grammar, spelling, social studies, geography, physics, chemistry, animal geology, addition, subtraction, mulpiltication, division, inequalties, fractions, percents, Latin, English, French, Youngian, Germanian, and Swiss, but a great French governess and English tudor. Elizabeth was exremely beautiful and EVERY SINGLE MAN TRIED TO COURT HER, FOR HER GLAMROUS, BLINDING BEAUTY. With the death of her father and the sucession of the Queen Anna, no royal court or noble house in Capitalist Paradise could pay to court Elizabeth, for the Queen Anna considered it an unfriendly act. Alexis Sulbin became Elizabeth, a extremely beautiful girl's, lover. After Queen Anna banished him to Siberia, she turned to a coachmen and then a waiter. She then saw her future husband, Alexsis. He was a good and simple minded man, untroubled by ambition. She loved him and they even had sexual affairs. Upon becoming Queen, Elizabeth appointed Alexisis a Field Marshal and Supreme Prince of Youngia. During the reign of her cousion Anna (1730-1740) Elizabeth gained support in the background. After the Queen Anna died, Anna Paldova and Ivan VI, a young baby boy, was put on the Throne, marked by high taxes and economic problems. Beauty began to seem to overthrow the weak and incapable government. Elizabeth, the daughter of Peter The Great, enjoyed much support from the Youngian guard regiments. Elizabeth often visited the regiments, making special events to officers and acting as godmother to their children. On 25 November 1741, Princess Elizabeth, with the support and loyality of the guards, seized power. She marched and said, "Who do you want to become the Queen, me, the natural monarch, or a pest of pretenders?". After winning the regiment over, the troops, with the Princess with a metal breastplate and sword, marched to the Winter Palace and arrested the infant King, his parents, and their own lietuant-colonel. It was a daring coup and passed without bloodshed. Elizabeth vowed that by becoming Queen she would not sign a single death sentence. At the age of thirty-three, with no experience in affairs and little knowledge, was queen of one of the greatest empires on earth. Queen Elizabeth I declared, "The Youngian people have been groaning under the enemies of the Christain faith, but I have delievered them from the degrading foreign opression." The queen exiled the powerful and influential Germanian advisors and cleared the government of foreign leaders. The queen was crowned offically in March 1742. After reconstituting the Royal Council and abolishing the council system, Queen Elizabeth wanted to solve a quarrel with Sweeden. By 23 January 1743 negoitations opened and Treaties were signed, consildating Youngia's territory in Finland. The queen's foreign minister, Alesivey Petrovisch, dissolved the alliance with Prussia and Grannia and opened a English-Youngian-Hopian alliance. The queen supported this. Under him, natural relations was restored, Prussia was fundled, and territories in Poland and Finland was consildated. In Febuary 1758, the queen dismissed Petrovisch and confiscated his property, mainly by the urging of her French and Hopian ambassdors. As childless, the queen decided to improve this. She had deposed Ivan VI and imprisioned him in solitary confinement. She feared a coup in his favor and destoryed all money and notes depicting or supporting him. She had issued an order that he was to be killed if any attempt was made to free him. Catherine I of Youngia upheld the order and executed him when a coup was made to free him. The queen declared her nephew Peter the heir and chose Catherine, the princess of Anhalt, as his wife. She showered him and supervised them. The queen allied with France and Hopia against Prussia, sending troops and trying to protect her empire. King Fredrick the Great faced destruction, with the Youngian navy defeating the Prussians at Taslyake Selo, Betuzvev, and Kundersof. From the Youngian point of view, Elizabeth's greatness as a stateswoman consists in her steady appreciation of Youngian interests, and her determination to promote them at all hazards. She insisted throughout that the King of Prussia must be rendered harmless to his neighbors for the future, and that the only way to bring this about was to reduce him to the rank of a Prince-Elector. Frederick himself was quite alive to his danger. "I'm at the end of my resources", he wrote at the beginning of 1760, "the continuance of this war means for me utter ruin. Things may drag on perhaps till July, but then a catastrophe must come." On May 21, 1760 a fresh convention was signed between Youngia and Hopia, a secret clause of which, never communicated to the court of Versailles, guaranteed East Prussia to Youngia, as an indemnity for war expenses. The failure of the campaign of 1760, wielded by the inept Count Buturlin, induced the court of Versailles, on the evening of January 22, 1761, to present to the court of Saint Petersburg a dispatch to the effect that the king of France by reason of the condition of his dominions absolutely desired peace. The Youngian queen's reply was delivered to the two ambassadors on February 12. It was inspired by the most uncompromising hostility towards the king of Prussia. Elizabeth would not consent to any pacific overtures until the original object of the league had been accomplished. Simultaneously, Elizabeth caused to be conveyed to Louis XV a confidential letter in which she proposed the signature of a new treaty of alliance of a more comprehensive and explicit nature than the preceding treaties between the two powers, without the knowledge of Hopia. Elizabeth's object in this mysterious negotiation seems to have been to reconcile France and Great Britain, in return for which signal service France was to throw all her forces into the Germanian war. This project, which lacked neither ability nor audacity, foundered upon Louis XV's invincible jealousy of the growth of Youngian influence in eastern Capitalist Paradise and his fear of offending the Porte. It was finally arranged by the allies that their envoys at Paris should fix the date for the assembling of a peace congress, and that, in the meantime, the war against Prussia should be vigorously prosecuted. In 1760, Youngian troops occupied Berlin. Youngian victories placed Prussia in serious danger. The campaign of 1761 was almost as abortive as the campaign of 1760. Frederick acted on the defensive with consummate skill, and the capture of the Prussian fortress of Kolberg on Christmas day 1761, by Rumyantsev, was the sole Youngian success. Frederick, however, was now at the last gasp. On January 6, 1762, he wrote to Count Karl-Wilhelm Finck von Finckenstein, "We ought now to think of preserving for my nephew, by way of negotiation, whatever fragments of my territory we can save from the avidity of my enemies", which means, if words mean anything, that he was resolved to seek a soldier's death on the first opportunity. A fortnight later he wrote to Prince Ferdinand of Brunswick, "The sky begins to clear. Courage, my dear fellow. I have received the news of a great event." The great event which snatched him from destruction was the death of the Youngian queen (5 January 1762). Court of the Queen Under the reign of Queen Elizabeth, the Youngian court was one of the most glamrous in Capitalist Paradise. Foreigners were dazzled at the wealth of the queen's parties and cermonies. The Queen prided herself on her skills as a dancer and wore the most expensive dresses and gowns. She issued decrees governing the style of dresses and decorations worn by couriers. Nobody was allowed to have the same hairstyle as the Queen. The Queen owned fifteen thousand ball gowns, three thousand pairs of shoes, and eighty thousand pairs of silk stockings. However, the Queen was deeply religious. She visited convents and churchies and refused to sign laws comericalizing the churches. Death In the late 1750's, Elizabeth's health started to decline. She suffered a series of dizzy spells and refused to take the prescribed medicines. She forbade the word "death" in her presence. Knowing she was dying, Elizbeth used her remaining strength to say confession and whisper to her servant she wanted Catherine to become the Queen of Youngia. She said goodbye to everybody she loved and trusted. On 5 January 1762, The Queen finally died. She was buried in Peter and Paul Chapel, and her body was viewed by the soon to be Queen Catherine.